Parce que mon amant aime les femmes
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Ua. Luffy, dix-huit ans, se perd dans une relation qui le détruit avec son petit-ami, Sanji. Pourquoi ? Parce que son amour est à sens unique... et parce que son amant aime les femmes...
1. Prologue

**Parce que mon amant aime les femmes...**

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance, UA, un peu Angst (faut bien un peu de torture mentale xD) mais happy-end assuré

**Couple: **SanjixLuffy (je vais me faire tuer xD)

**Disclamair: **Nan, pas à moi. Et pourtant, Luffy, Ace, Zoro et Sanji me tenteraient bien... * bave en imaginant tous ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire faire *

**Raiting: **Bah je sais pas... je ne pense pas faire de lemon... mais bon, y a toujours moyen de moyenner... * pose une boîte avec un écriteau : « Beaucoup de cookies = un lemon »

**Béta-lectrice:**Seiko, ma Vampire-Sempai (on l'applaudit bien fort, elle qui a le courage de corriger ma fic... alors qu'elle n'aime pas One Piece... elle va finir par appeler " SoS Béta maltraitée ")

**Note: *** Se campe sur ses deux pieds... légèrement tremblante tout de même * Allez-y, j'attends les tomates/couteaux/chaussures/objets contondants divers et variés que vous n'allez pas manquer de me lancer, fans incontestées de SanjixZoro/ZoroxSanji...

Je tiens à dire – et je vais me faire beaucoup d'ennemies d'un seul coup – que je déteste ce couple * se baisse pour éviter de se prendre une chaise, sous les huées des fans *

Cette fic ne fera pas beaucoup de chapitres, c'est juste une histoire qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un petit moment...

Par contre, j'aurais besoin de vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices (il y en a toujours, n'est-ce pas ?). Malgré que cette histoire ne va pas durer longtemps, j'hésite pour le couple final...

* sursaut d'espoir pour les fans de SanZo/ZoSan * SanjixLuffy ( je garde le couple principal) / ZoroxLuffy (mon histoire va leur laisser tout de même une belle opportunité ! )/ AcexLuffy ( Nan, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est mon couple préféré d'ailleurs * pousse un cri aigu comme seules les yaoistes-fangirls savent le faire * Je me suis mise à aimer l'inceste, et ces deux là sont ma « Best Pair » *ç*)

Je vous laisse juger/voter/commenter... apprécier ? * croise les doigts *

* * *

**Prologue.**

Je suis assis sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon, devant la télévision.

Qui est éteinte.

Je fixe l'écran plasma lisse et noir, y distinguant mon reflet avec difficulté.

Des cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux tout aussi noirs, les contours flous de ma silhouette... une télé n'est pas un miroir, normal que je ne m'y voie pas distinctement.

Je ricane doucement. Mes pensées partent vraiment dans tous les sens...

Un cri sonore retentit soudainement dans tout l'appartement. Je ne sursaute pas, comme les premières fois. L'habitude sans doute...

Après tout, ces cris font à présent partis de mon quotidien.

Un autre cri, moins fort, plus rauque... plus masculin.

Je cligne des yeux.

Mon regard se porte bientôt sur l'horloge. Il est vingt-heure passé. Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis arrivé.

J'ai été accueilli par ces éclats de voix.

Je ne sais pas si ils avaient commencé cinq, dix, vingt minutes avant que je n'arrive.

Peut-être y ont-ils passé leur journée...

Pour passer le temps, j'admire les lieux, que je connais déjà par cœur.

Un salon vaste, lumineux et chaleureux en pleine journée, plus tranquille et tamisé le soir. Tout en noir et blanc, décoré avec goût, avec quelques touches de bleu sombre. Peu, mais juste assez pour accrocher l'œil. Le blanc domine légèrement le noir.

Au fond de la pièce, la cuisine, plutôt grande, séparée du séjour par un bar en marbre noir avec des veines oranges. La cuisine en elle-même était aussi orange. Un orange clair, à la fois chaud et tendre. Gros contraste avec le séjour. J'aimais cette cuisine. Une volée de marche permet d'y accéder.

Sur le mur gauche du salon, deux portes, de part et d'autres de l'écran plasma. Elles mènent toutes deux à une immense pièce. De grandes fenêtres, quelques étagères de livres, des fauteuils confortables, cet endroit fait office de bureau, ou d'un endroit pour se relaxer. Tout est de couleur chocolat et pourpre.

Le mur attenant à l'entrée - celui de gauche, car l'entrée est placé à l'extrême droite - est parcouru par une grande baie vitrée aux lourdes tentures, donnant sur un balcon de pierre.

Et enfin, derrière le canapé, sur le mur de droite du séjour...

Trois portes.

Celle du milieu donne sur une salle de bain, dans les tons bleu pastel. Douche, baignoire immense. Bref une magnifique salle de bain, comme on en trouve qu'à la Tv.

Celle de gauche donne sur la chambre du propriétaire de l'appartement. Une penderie qui prend tout un mur, un lit à baldaquin vraiment très grand, un miroir sur pied des plus imposant, des tableaux d'artistes reconnus, une baie vitrée face au lit, avec le balcon qui va avec - mais plus petit que celui du salon - un tapis duveteux... Pièce luxueuse, comme toutes les autres. Les meubles sont en bois clair, à l'instar du parquet, et les murs, les draps, les rideaux, les tentures, dans différentes teintes de mauves.

Je n'ai vu cette chambre qu'une seule et unique fois. Et cette fois-là, j'ai essayé de graver le plus de détails possible dans un coin de ma tête.

Car cette pièce est unique. Il n'y emmène personne... moi encore moins. C'est son "antre" son havre de paix.

Je suis bêtement heureux à l'idée que personne à part lui n'est put y pénétrer. Car lorsque ça arrivera...

... cette fois là, tout sera vraiment fini...

L'autre pièce, à droite... la dernière...

La chambre d'"amis".

Lit immense aux draps de soie chocolat, des peaux de bêtes au sol, des canapés et fauteuil blancs aux coussins moelleux et sombres. Un meuble de bois sombre, du même bois que le parquet, avec des... accessoires.

Blanc et chocolat. Deux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, que j'ai pourtant appris à haïr. Tout comme cette chambre aussi confortable et luxueuse soit-elle.

Car c'est dans cette pièce qu'il emmène ses nombreuses conquêtes... et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par des bruits de pas. Je me contorsionne pour regarder par dessus le dossier du canapé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser passer une femme aux longs cheveux bleus. De longues jambes fines, une poitrine bien ronde, le tout mis en valeur par sa petite robe blanche d'été.

Un jeune homme la suit de près, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise blanche encore ouverte.

Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, tout deux ne m'ayant pas aperçu... ou m'ignorant délibérément...

- Au revoir Vivi. Fais attention en rentrant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji. J'ai mon chauffeur personnel qui va me raccompagner !

Ils s'embrassent.

Je ne réagis pas. L'habitude. Encore et toujours l'habitude.

"Vivi" s'en va, et Sanji soupire d'un air béat en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, blonds et fins.

Je m'appelle Luffy. Monkey D Luffy. Dix-huit ans.

Lui, c'est Sanji. Vingt ans. L'heureux propriétaire de cet appartement de luxe.

Ainsi que mon petit-ami.

Nous sortons ensemble depuis dix mois, et trois semaines. Tous les soirs, je le rejoins chez lui, avec la clé qu'il m'a donné - que j'ai exigé, j'ai failli la lui voler - et tous les soirs, j'attends qu'il renvoie sa conquête du jour - de la semaine, parfois du mois - pour passer du temps avec lui.

Nos amis proches savent que nous sommes ensembles. Personne ne sait qu'il me trompe.

On ne s'affiche pas comme un couple. A peine s'il me tolère au même endroit que lui lorsque nous sommes à l'extérieur.

Il a honte d'être avec moi. Et je me demande parfois pourquoi il ne me laisse pas. Car moi, je suis incapable d'arrêter notre "relation"

Je l'aime. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour lui. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais pour deux.

Sanji sort sur le balcon pour s'allumer une cigarette. J'hésite entre aller le voir et rester là, à attendre un premier pas de sa part qui, je le sais, ne viendra jamais.

Je m'appelle Luffy, dix-huit ans, et je vis une relation malheureuse et destructrice – pour moi - avec mon amour - sûrement à sens unique - Sanji.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon amant aime les femmes...

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** N'oubliez pas de voter pour le couple, chers lecteurs ! * silence radio *

**Sanji:**Naaaaaan !!!! Je sors avec... avec... !

**Moi:** ... tu le trompes, alors la ramènes pas.

**Luffy:** Mais... c'est toi qui l'a décidé... attends, il me trompe ?!

**Zoro:** Misère...

**Ace:** C'est quand que j'apparais ? Dis, dis !

**Moi, soupire:** Pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire sur eux, déjà ?

Alors ? Une review ? * kawai-no-jutsu PLUS Cocker-eyes-no-jutsu *


	2. Se moquer, ou mépriser ?

**Parce que mon amant aime les femmes...**

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance, UA, un peu Angst (faut bien un peu de torture mentale xD) mais happy-end assuré

**Couple: **SanjixLuffy (je vais me faire tuer xD) ou ZoLu. Votez !

**Disclamair: **Nan, pas à moi. Et pourtant, Luffy, Ace, Zoro et Sanji me tenteraient bien... * bave en imaginant tous ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire faire *

**Raiting: **Finalement... allez, M =p

**Chapitre Non béta-lecturé ! Ma béta a disparuuuuuuuue !!!!! T^T ( va se jeter du haut d'un tabouret ) Si des fautes restent, signalez les moi !**

**Note:** Déjà, je tiens à dire que je suis rassurée ! Je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en annonçant la non présence de ZoSan/SanZo =D J'en ai même gagné ;)

Aussi, je vais instaurer un certain mystère dans cette fic ! Ne vous étonnez pas si certains passages vous semble " hors du temps/hors du texte ". Ces petits moments sont une grande partie de l'intrigue ! Voyons si vous arriverez à trouver ce que sa cache ;)

Passons aux résultats des votes !

**Avancé des votes: **SanLu et ZoLu au coude à coude ! Le AceLu est hors course... vu que je vais bientôt sortir au moins un Os sur eux, kufufu ( Mukuro, out ! C'est pas ton fandom !)

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes)**

**Tsuyu-chan: **O_O... Dans mes braaaaas !!! * saute sur Tsuyu-chan, larmes de joies et étoiles dans les yeux à l'appuie * Oh mon dieu ! Une non-fan du ZoSan ! Je jubile ! Oui, en effet, le SanLu est mignon ( j'adore, c'est adorable *o* ). Bon, peut-être pas dans cette fic, mais... Ba, en tout cas, j'adore aussi le ZoLu *o* Encore plus mignon ! Mais bon, j'hésite beaucoup... Mais il y a de grandes chances que le ZoLu l'emporte, pour le moment ! ( enfin, grande... xD ). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Néo: **xD J'aime beaucoup ta première review xD ( w powa, hein ? xD ). Aw, moi aussi j'aime le UsoppxLuffy *o* - se cache là où personne n'osera l'attaquer: derrière Draco Malfoy alias Tom Felton - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! -

* * *

**Se moquer, ou mépriser ?**

- Je t'aime. Tellement.

Luffy soupira lascivement sous les caresses de ces mains, si douces et chaudes.

- Je t'aime.

Un doux gémissement lui échappa. Lui aussi l'aimait...

- Je t'aime. Luffy... Luffy...

Une paire de lèvres se posa dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, sur son torse...

Luffy ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet lorsque une langue vint torturer l'un de ses tétons.

- Luffy... je t'aime, Luffy. Vraiment. Tellement. Si fort. Luffy...

Il entrouvrit ses paupières, jusqu'à présent fermées, pour se retrouver face à une touffe de cheveux blonds. Blonds et fins.

Il haleta. Une main venait de se glisser sur son entrejambe. Délicatement.

- San...ji...

L'interpellé arrêta de taquiner les mamelons, durcis par le plaisir, pour aller déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun. Il se recula pour lui offrir un sourire d'une tendresse folle.

Sa main s'activait toujours plus bas, faisant se tordre son compagnon. Il eut un rire doux.

- C'est bon ?

Luffy leva son bras pour le poser derrière la nuque de son amant. Il rougit doucement en le regardant. Il était beau.

Il l'aimait...

- Sanji...

- Je suis là, Luffy.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de l'entendre. De le sentir contre lui.

Si bon.

Mais bientôt, une sonnerie stridente retentit. Désagréable et beaucoup trop aigus.

Luffy sursauta et dirigea vivement son regard sur son amour. Il lui souriait toujours, ne semblant pas entendre le son dérangeant. Il le vit bouger ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses contours devinrent flous, son toucher inexistant...

Le brun paniqua. Il se releva, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'empêcher de disparaître.

Mais tout devint noir.

Et Sanji n'était plus là.

Il cria.

Il hurla.

Il pleura...

... et il se réveilla.

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux, Luffy ne fit tout d'abord rien. Il resta amorphe, fixant le plafond sans le voir.

Puis il se redressa lentement et tendit sa main jusqu'au réveil sur la table de nuit, pour faire cesser la sonnerie désagréable.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Blanc et chocolat.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur les coussins, avant de crisper ses mains sur son visage. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace amère, alors qu'un sanglot déchirant retentissait dans la pièce.

Un rêve...

* * *

- Salut.

- ...

- Ouais, je sais, je viens plus tôt que d'habitude.

- ...

- Mais maintenant que je ne livre plus les journaux, j'ai plus besoin de piquer un somme dés que j'ai un moment !

Un rire se fit entendre.

- Ne m'en veut pas. Si j'ai quitté ce travail de livreur, c'est parce que j'arrivais plus à suivre avec mes deux autres boulots. J'étais trop crevé et je faisais n'importe quoi.

Un autre rire.

- Et puis, je peux faire mes deux travails à temps plein au moins ! Je vais donc gagner plus ! Je perd pas au change !

- ...

- Aujourd'hui, c'était exceptionnel. Avec mes nouvelles horaires, je ne pourrais sûrement pas venir si tôt.

- ...

- J'vais te laisser. Il est temps que j'y aille. Je t'apporterais des fleurs, la prochaine fois !

- ...

- Aller. A plus !

Un bruit de porte qui se referme retentit dans le silence le plus complet

* * *

- Donc, je veux te voir ici à onze heure précise ! Certains clients arrivent pour la pause déjeuner, et d'autres affluent l'après-midi !

Luffy acquiesça, les sourcils froncés et un air concentré sur le visage.

- Je te libèrerais tous les jours vers dix-huit heures. Ça, ça ne change pas !

La rousse adressa un petit sourire au brun.

- Bon ! Si tu allais te changer, maintenant ?

- Ouais ! A tout de suite Nami !

Luffy se dirigea vers le petit local près de la porte d'entrée, là où se trouvait les vestiaires.

Nami, une jeune femme rousse de vingt ans, habillée d'une petite jupe noir et d'un petit haut orange, prit place derrière le bar de bois clair.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur sa petite boutique, soupirant de fierté.

Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux représentait l'œuvre de toute une vie.

Elle tenait une pâtisserie, spécialisée dans les douceurs parfumées à la mandarine. Un endroit chaleureux et vivant, où le clients se sentaient à l'aise.

Elle avait reprise la boutique après la mort de sa mère de cœur Belmer...

Celle-ci avait passé des années à faire vivre ce commerce... et Nami avait pris la relève, refusant de voir le trésor de sa mère sombrer.

La rousse secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Les clients n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Elle alla passer un coup de chiffon sur la vitrine du bar, dans laquelle était entreposé les différents gâteaux, et sur les tables, enlevant quelques poussières inexistantes.

Dans le local, Luffy finissait d'enfiler sa tenue, composée d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir, et d'une cravate orange.

Un bâillement sonore se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement indistinct.

- Ussop, tu ne devrais pas dormir ici. Si Nami te choppe...

L'interpellé entrouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

- Laisse moi, Luffy. J'suis crevé ! J'en peu plus là...

- Toi, t'as encore passé ta soirée au téléphone avec Kaya !

Luffy éclata de rire devant la mine rougissante de son ami. Ami qui lui tourna le dos en grommelant.

- 'Tin, Luffy, c'est pas drôle !

- Haha ! Tu verrais ta tête !

Ussop, vexé, s'assit brusquement et darda un regard colérique vers le brun. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet - à part redoubler l'intensité du rire de Luffy - il détourna la tête dédaigneusement, son nez plus que long pointant vers le mur.

- Allez, Ussop, arrêtes ça et viens, sinon Nami va piquer une crise.

Luffy bafouilla ces quelques mots, se retenant à son casier d'une main, l'autre étant occupé à essuyer ses larmes de rire.

Ussop grogna - encore - mais finit par se lever. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, réprimant un nouveau bâillement - sous peine de faire reprendre la crise de rire de son ami -

- Et les pâtisseries, c'est pour les clients, Luffy !

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce après cet avertissement déguisé. Ouais, parce que zut-crotte-ça-fais-vraiment-chier, les pénuries de gâteaux pour cause de glouton brun/ventre sur patte ( railler la mention inutile ), y en a plus qu'asser...

Après le départ de son collègue de travail - de torture, Nami n'était pas une patronne très tendre - Luffy parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour se tenir droit seul.

Il avait toujours trouvé drôle de vanner son pote sur sa relation amoureuse avec Kaya.

Après tout, c'était mieux de se moquer de lui que de lui montrer sa jalousie...

Ussop et Kaya vivaient une relation fusionnelle, tranquille, suintante d'amour et de douceur.

De la guimauve à l'état pur.

Le premier mot qui venait à la bouche de ceux qui côtoyaient le couple - de près ou de loin - était : Niais.

Un couple niais, insouciant, qui se tient par la main dés que l'occasion se présente - quitte à " s'amputer " temporairement d'une de ses paluches pendant les repas... Luffy se souvint d'une fois où Ussop avait dû payer une note de restaurant avec sa seule main gauche pour sortir son porte-monnaie, payer, prendre la monnaie, ranger le porte-monnaie... sans parler du repas en lui-même - se donne la béquée à table - cf: " l'amputement " volontaire d'une de ses mains... mais Luffy était sûr que ce n'était qu'une excuse - qui voit des nuages en forme de cœur dans le ciel...

S'ils le pouvaient, ils vivraient sûrement d'amour et d'eau fraiche...

Bien sûr, les mêmes personnes qui trouvaient le couple niais le trouvaient aussi... mignon.

Malgré les quelques - nombreuses - boutades amicales sur le côté " marshmallow " du tandem Ussop/Kaya, et sur leur ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec des Bisounours...

Luffy grimaça.

Lui aussi voulait que son couple - mais était-ce vraiment le mot - soit comparé à deux Bisounours amoureux... sans le côté niais...

Et sûrement en rut, vu la fréquence à laquelle il faisait l'amour avec Sanji - il préférait le terme " faire l'amour " à " baiser ". Cela lui donnait l'impression que son blond avait des sentiments pour lui... aussi infimes soit-ils -.

Se tenir par la main - mais récupérer son membre dés que se serait nécessaire... repas, travail... payage de note - s'enlacer sur les bancs du parcs, s'embrasser sur ces mêmes bancs, rire de tous et de rien...

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à donner la béquée à Sanji - ils ne prenaient jamais de repas ensemble, excepté ceux pris en groupe... rien d'intime, donc - ni jusqu'à chercher des nuages en forme de cœur...

Il faudrait déjà que Sanji accepte de se promener avec lui. Ou qu'il puisse au moins le tolérer à ses côtés lorsqu'il lui arrivait de sortir.

Luffy eut une moue dégouté. Il ne valait mieux pas. A chaque fois que son blond prenait du bon temps dehors, il était toujours accompagné d'une de ses conquêtes. Et le brun ne voulait absolument pas voir son amant avec l'une de ses greluches - oui, il savait qu'il était injuste -

Le savoir - ou l'entendre, lorsqu'il arrivait chez son amour alors qu'il était en pleine... action - était une chose. Le voir en était une autre...

Luffy pencha légèrement la tête, pensif.

... En y réfléchissant bien, Sanji et lui n'avait du couple que le nom...

Mais il fallait s'y attendre, après tout...

**Flash-Back**

_- C'est une histoire de... curiosité._

_________

_- Tu dis m'aimer, alors pourquoi ne coucherait-on pas ensemble ?_

_________

_- Pourquoi toi ? Je te l'ai dis. Je veux mettre le moins de monde au courant._

_________

_- Il n'y a pas de mal à diversifier les plaisirs. Du moment que ça reste entre nous._

_________

_- Arrêtes ça, Luffy. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai..._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Luffy fut sorti de ses pensées par quelques coups brefs mais violents sur la porte du vestiaire. La voix de sa patronne lui parvint dans un murmure furieux.

- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Dépêches-toi, bon sang ! Les clients arrivent !

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon de penser à tout ça. Surtout pas maintenant.

Luffy se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Avant de passer la porte de la pièce, il cligna furieusement des yeux, chassant les quelques larmes naissantes au coin de ses paupières.

* * *

- Tiens, attrapes !

Un sac en plastique vola à travers la salle.

Celui qui l'avait rattrapé fourra son nez dedans avant de relever la tête avec un air hébété sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

Nami haussa des épaules.

- Ba, il en restait, alors je partage entre nous trois. Et ne mange pas tout en une seul fois !

Luffy dégaina l'un de ses sourires XXL-maxi-format.

- Merci, Nami !

Il adressa un signe de la main à Ussop, qui se reposait à l'une des tables qu'ils venaient tous deux de nettoyer, et franchit la porte.

A peine fut-il sortis que son sourire diminua quelque peu.

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin de son appartement, il se demanda comment Nami avait su pour ses... légers problèmes d'argent.

**A suivre...**

**Ace: **Pourquwaaaaaa je n'apparaît paaaaaaas !!!!

**Luffy: **Ni-chan va être là aussi ?

**Moi: **Vi !

**Zoro****: **... et donc, je suis un possible candidat pour être en couple avec Luffy ?

**Ace remonte lire le haut du chapitre: **Ey ! Mais ! Tu veux me mettre en couple avec mon petit-frère ?! Inceste !

**Moi:** ... c'est même pas dans cette fic...

**Sanji****: **... je... si je perds contre le marimo, je ne m'en remettrais jamais...

**Luffy, avec son air candide-je-te-tu-avec-un-seul-sourire-tellement-il-est-innocent: **Au fait ! Pourquoi tu leur dis pas aux lecteurs que la conversation mystère, c'est en fait...

**Moi: **Argh, Naaaaaan !!!!!

**Se jète sur le brun pour le bâillonner, sous le regard blasé des autres personnages.**

**Zoro: **Luffy, ou l'art de bousiller une intrigue en deux secondes chrono...


	3. Et la solution lui apparue

**Parce que mon amant aime les femmes...**

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance, UA, un peu Angst (faut bien un peu de torture mentale xD) mais happy-end assuré

**Couple: **SanjixLuffy (je vais me faire tuer xD)

**Disclamair: **Nan, pas à moi. Et pourtant, Luffy, Ace, Zoro et Sanji me tenteraient bien... * bave en imaginant tous ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire faire *

**Raiting: **Finalement... allez, M =p

**Toujours sans nouvelles de ma béta... * va se trancher les veines avec une enveloppe ***

******Note: **Et bien, Sanji est plutôt mal accueilli xD Mais ne vous en faites pas !... Il va être pire !

Dans ce chapitre, un aperçu de la vie de notre Luffy, quelques indices ( on plisse les yeux ! ) sur les deux mystérieuses personnes, un Sanji détestable ( ça, sa change pas ! )... et un brun qui craque !

Quand au couple final... hum, j'hésite j'hésite...

**Rar anonymes:**

**Tsuyu-chan: **Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir =D. Yeah ! Révooooooolte ! Nous, on aime pas le ZoSan xD ! Pour la fic AceLu, je cogite sévère pour la sortir xD. Mais je t'en pris, ne va pas griller tes neurones ! Comment me liras-tu sinon ? =). Arf, et je pense te donner quelques espoirs... Mon avis penche dangereusement vers le ZoLu... Mouais, dur dur de faire un SanLu réaliste avec tout ce que je prévois de faire xD. ( donc oui, Lu-chan va souffrir ! ). Haha ! Au moins une heureuse pour le raiting M xD. Allez, bonne lecture =D

**Ayu: **Heureuse que ma fic te plaise =D. Ouaip, Sanji c'est un connard, et on a qu'une envie, c'est de lui arracher les cou... erm, bref xD. Haha ! Encore une demoiselle à qui le lemon ne déplairait pas xD.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Uzuchi, je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà répondu...

* * *

**Et la solution lui apparue.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts balança quelques bouteilles en l'air avant de les rattraper. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts, les relança, les rattrapa, et jongla avec quelques temps, avant d'aller faire mumuse avec un Shakeur.

On passait le temps comme on pouvait.

- Ah ! Zoro ! Excuses-moi, un léger contre-temps.

Zoro grimaça. Léger, léger... Ça faisait quand même une bonne heure qu'il poireautait, multipliant les allers-retours entre le bar, la piste, les tables, la cabine de Dj... pour finalement stagner derrière le bar. Et, accessoirement, s'amuser avec quelques verres/bouteilles/Shakeurs.

Il avait même voulu soulever quelques chaises, pour savoir combien il pourrait en porter sans tous faire tomber.

Résultat : ... c'est ballot qu'il n'y ai que des banquettes - il n'avait même pas tenté avec celle du bar... parce qu'il venait à peine de passer le chiffon dessus. Et, non-merci, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de les salir en les fracassant involontairement au sol -

- Ce n'est rien, Mihawk-san, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien ! Passons dans mon bureau dans ce cas !

Zoro avait conscience qu'il était plus que légèrement hypocrite, mais...

Franchement ! Son chef, Mihawk - aussi appelé Œil de Faucon, pour son incroyable sens des affaires - était en train de le former depuis quelques temps pour qu'il lui succède à la tête d'une de ses boîtes de nuit !

Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire changer d'avis ! Pas fou non plus !

Cet homme ce trouvait être à la tête d'une dizaine d'immenses boîtes et autres bars aux quatre coins du globe.

Et il comptait faire de lui l'un de ses assistants, en tant que chef d'une de ses possessions !

Il n'allait sûrement pas faire le con et se mettre à dos la personne qui détenait son destin entre ses mains.

Zoro eut un soupir de contentement en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en ayant son nouveau statut de chef/boss de boîte.

En espérant qu'il ne merderait pas d'une quelconque façon... sinon, il pourrait dire adieu à son futur poste.

* * *

" Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages. Pour plus d'options, tapez u... "

Sa boîte vocale était toujours vide de toute façon...

Luffy referma son portable dans un claquement sec.

Et sûrement avec trop de force, vu comment le clapet du téléphone bougea - il faut dire qu'il ne tenait que par un quelconque miracle -

Il le fourra difficilement dans la poche de son jean. Mais même en l'enfonçant le plus possible, il dépassait toujours un peu.

Le brun soupira en regardant le bout de façade toujours visible, malgré que le portable touche le fond de sa poche.

Ce portable, il l'avait récupéré d'un ami qui n'en avait plus l'utilité, du moins pour le moment.

C'était un vieux portable. Plus gris que noir, rayé, l'écran fissuré, le clapet à moitié explosé, en noir et blanc, sans appareil photo, et gros comme le poing...

Bref, un modèle bien loin de tous ces téléphones minuscules, tactiles et autres.

Mais Luffy refusait de le changer. Et puis, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu.

Ce n'était pas ses maigres moyens qui pouvaient le lui permettre.

Il fit tourner le petit bijoux de portable en forme de chapeaux de paille entre ses doigts avant de l'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans son jean.

* * *

- Ouais, je sais, ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Je viens juste t'avertir de mes nouvelles horaires. Je passerais à cette heure là tous les jours, normalement...

- ...

- Désolé pour les fleurs... je t'en apporterais demain !

- ...

- Ça va être l'heure d'embaucher. A plus !

- ...

L'individu partit.

* * *

Une vodka. Un demi.

Whisky, Bloody Mary, Rhum.

Ah ! Un Coca !

Luffy déposa quelques glaçons dans la boisson avant de la faire glisser sur le bar en direction du client.

Il s'épongea le front d'une mais et fronça le nez.

Toutes les effluves d'alcool lui montaient à la tête, ce qui était loin d'être agréable.

Il tourna quelque peu la tête et mira le deuxième barman.

Zoro, ses cheveux verts semblant presque fluorescents sous l'éclairage chaotique de la boîte, avait l'air de bien bonne humeur, virevoltant d'un client à un autre, faisant voler les bouteilles, remplissant les verres.

Et le tout sans se départir de son sourire à la fois joyeux et carnassier.

Le brun soupira et se retourna vers les jeunes euphoriques qui lui hurlaient des noms d'alcools à plein poumons, essayant à la fois de couvrir la musique, et de brailler plus fort que leurs voisins.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet endroit soit aussi fréquenté ?!

Tout à coup, Luffy sentit une vibration venant de la poche de son jean.

Son portable.

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de sortir son mobile.

Si Mihawk-san le choppait, il était mort ; pas de portable pendant le service !

Un appel manqué...

Et le brun cru que son cœur allait lui exploser la cage thoracique, tellement il s'emballa en voyant le nom inscrit sur l'écran.

Sanji.

Luffy se jeta pratiquement sur Zoro, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

- Zoro, je dois sortir deux minutes, faut que tu me couvres !

- Hein ?

- C'est super important ! S'te plait !

L'autre barman regarda son collègue et ami dans les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se démerder lorsqu'il aperçut le portable ouvert dans la main du brun.

- 'Tin, Luffy, si t'as quelqu'un à appeler, fais le plus tard !

- Zoro !

Le vert recula de deux pas. Merde, qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça !

... il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser quand il prenait ce regard de bébé phoque en détresse !

Ba ! Il n'avait qu'à détourner les yeux et refuser !

- Ok.

Et merde.

Le plus petit lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de se ruer vers la porte qui menait sur le côté de la boîte, là où on stoquait les ordures.

- Merci Zoro !

L'interpellé rougit violemment avant de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Une fois dans la petite ruelle, le brun s'empressa de composer le numéro de son amour, fébrile.

Il était rare que Sanji l'appelle, donc pas question de le faire attendre !

Tremblant, Luffy porta le mobile à son oreille et déglutit.

Après deux tonalités, la voix grave de son amant lui parvint.

- Allo.

- San-Sanji ? Tu... tu m'as appelé ?

- Très perspicace ! T'es où là ?

- Ben, je travaille !

- T'es censé avoir une pause d'une heure, nan ?

Luffy se tint plus droit, quelque peu étonné.

- Mais ! J'ten avais parlé ! Maintenant que je travaille à temps plein, non seulement je finis plus tard, mais j'ai plus de pause aussi longue ! A peine dix minutes !

Avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de prendre ses deux travails - celui chez Nami et celui de barman pour Mihawk-san - à temps plein, après avoir abandonné son troisième boulot, son chef, connaissant sa situation, lui laissait toujours une heure de pause pour qu'il se repose.

Sauf qu'au lieu de se reposer, il courait rejoindre son blond chez lui avant de repartir - ce qui l'épuisait d'autant plus -

Sa pause était à minuit, et Sanji avait toujours fait " l'effort " de l'attendre - même si Luffy savait qu'il veillait toujours beaucoup plus tard pour se prendre des... grognasses -

C'était d'ailleurs son amour qui avait instauré cette habitude, lui demandant de venir pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Bien sûr, Luffy n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. Les moments avec lui, aussi courts soient-ils, étaient si rares...

- Tu veux dire que je t'attends pour rien ?!

Le brun grimaca. Sanji essayait de le faire culpabiliser, il le savait.

- Je t'avais laisser un message sur ta boite vocale...

Un soupir énervé lui parvint.

- Je n'écoute jamais tes messages Luffy, tu le sais !

Il le savait. Mais ça faisait toujours mal de se l'entendre dire.

- J'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher.

Menteur. Il sortait toujours tard la nuit pour se taper quelques jeunes filles - putes aurait voulu dire le brun - juste après qu'il soit parti.

- Je pourrais passer après... je finis à cinq heures du matin... et tu te lèves toujours à six heures pour aller travailler... alors...

- Non.

L'affreux son qui signifiait que son interlocuteur avait raccroché sembla sonner comme un glas.

Et c'est avec horreur que Luffy sentit un torrent de larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Il crispa ses paupières, sa bouche se tordis, alors qu'un petit gémissement plaintif lui échappait.

De sa main libre, il essuya les gouttes d'eau salées qui inondaient ses joues à la manière d'un enfant; le poing fermé, frottant désespérément ses yeux embués...

Il en avait marre.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours se passer comme ça ?

Il lâcha son portable et se pencha en avant, collant son front contre le mur dur et sale de la petite rue.

Il s'y appuya de ses mains et y frappa doucement sa tête, une fois, deux fois.

De plus en plus fort.

Il s'étranglait avec ses sanglots de plus en plus audibles, toussait, crachait, reniflait. La plaie béante au niveau de son cœur s'ouvrit un peu plus...

Il était en train de craquer.

Mais peut-être que le petit gloussement féminin qu'il avait entendu juste à l'instant où Sanji prononçait ce " Non " d'une voix froide y était aussi pour quelque chose...

* * *

La porte grinça sur ses gonds, et le bruit désagréable résonna à travers la pièce.

La lumière clignota un peu avant de s'allumer et d'éclairer de sa lumière blafarde l'endroit pratiquement vide.

Luffy se déchaussa et rangea soigneusement sa pair de chaussures dans un coin avant de s'aventurer sur le plancher qui craqua sinistrement sous son poids.

Il venait de finir son service.

Le petit brun alla s'écrouler sur son canapé, déchiré par endroit, et serra un des coussins poussiéreux contre lui.

Luffy avait bien remarqué le regard soucieux de Zoro posé sur lui après qu'il soit revenue derrière le bar.

Sûrement que ses yeux devaient être horriblement rouges... de même que son front malmené...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Luffy avait continué son boulot, mécaniquement, continuant de servir les clients, encore, et encore.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans son appartement de deux pièces, miteux et vide.

Une salle de bains exigus, et une pièce principal qui lui servait de chambre/salon/cuisine. Le tout très peu meublé.

Un canapé, une table basse, une gazinière, un frigo, quelques placards et un futon posé dans un coin. Voilà ce qui constituait son chez lui. - sans oublier la douche et les toilettes, bien sûr-

En même temps, il ne pourrait pas y caser grand chose d'autre...

D'ailleurs, Luffy remarqua que, sur son petit calendrier, la date du lendemain était entourée au feutre rouge.

Il grimaça.

Son loyer...

Il soupira et alla se jeter sur le futon au fond de la pièce.

Avant de se glisser sous sa couette, il fixa longuement son portable, espérant le voir vibrer, sonner...

Bref, un quelconque signe qui signifierait qu'on l'appelait...

Car malgré tout, il avait toujours l'espoir secret, bien que fou, que son amour lui téléphone, lui dise que oui, il pouvait le rejoindre.

Sanji lui ferait l'amour, s'excuserait peut-être, lui chuchoterait à mis mots son amour.

Un rire qui se rapprochait plus du sanglot lui échappa.

Merde.

Voilà qu'il délirait maintenant.

Et alors que ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue, ces yeux tristes et désespérés, Luffy eut la pensée saugrenue que s'il était une femme, tout aurait put aller pour le mieux...

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** Enfoiré va !

**Sanji, outré:** Mais c'est toi qui écris !

**Moi:** ... c'est pas faux.

**Zoro: **Love-Cook, tu descends dans le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi.

**Sanji: **Ta gueule, Marimo ! C'est pas moi qui...

**Luffy, le coupe: **T'es affreux Sanji !

**Sanji, qui perd de son assurance:** Mais je...

**Ace, près à bondir: **Toi, j'te jure que dés que j'apparais dans la fic, j'te tatane !

**Sanji, se sent LEGEREMENT acculé: **Arrêtez bon sang ! C'est Sasuna qui écrit !

**Moi: **Et d'ailleurs, sa part to-ta-le-ment en sucette ! Moi qui pensait finir par un SanLu, ça se complique...

**Sanji, renfrogné:** Pourquoi ?

**Zoro et son ricanement moqueur: **On change de bord, Hero-Cook ?

**Sanji, ou la tomate bien mur:** Non ! N'importe quoi !

**Moi: **... mais quand même, comment je vais faire pour que Sanji ne soit plus aussi salaud...

**Zoro, stoïque: **Simple. * croise les bras * Fais un ZoLu.

**Luffy: **Dis ! Dis ! J'peux faire l'annonce de fin ? Te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!

**Moi: **J'ten pris.

**Luffy: **Yeah ! Alors * lis un papier *

Combien de personne veulent tuer Sanji ? Qui veut faire une donation pour l'association de la SPL ? * Société Protectrice des Luffy *( **Ey ! N'importe quoi !** ). Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?

Quelqu'un a t-il trouvé QUI sont ces deux personnes mystérieuses qui parlent ? ( surtout une en fait xD ) J'ai laissé des indices ! Enfin... moi j'les vois xD

Une review ? * kawai-no-jutsu-version-Luffy-donc-personne-peut-résister-hahaha-! *


End file.
